Possessed
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED 2 is a notice! Harry's been keeping secrets from Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron for too long. What happens when he invites them to his house to tell them that he's married, and his husband is pregnant? DMHP slash RLSB slash RWHG


POSSESSED

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

"I'll do it," Draco said, snuggling with his husband.

"You will?" Harry gasped. Draco smiled and nodded.

"We're going to have a baby, Draco!" Harry exclaimed in glee.

***

Two Months Later:

"I hate morning sickness," Draco Malfoy-Potter whined.

"Those doctors weren't lying when they said it'd be like you were a pregnant woman," Harry grinned, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Draco.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek and asked," So, when are Sirius and the others getting here?"

"Not for a few more hours. Ron's going to be so mad. He doesn't even know we were dating. Neither do the others. They're going to flip when I tell them we're not only married, but also expecting," Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be just fine," Draco said comfortingly.

"I hope so," Harry sighed.

***

At the Burrow:

"I wonder why Harry's been hiding from us for so long," Hermione murmured to her husband of three years.

Ron shrugged," I have no idea, but the other day at the Ministry, I heard Colin and Bella talking and Malfoy's been disappearing like Harry has."

"Well, we'll find out in an hour. We need to leave in a few minutes since Harry's place isn't connected to the floo."

"Is Harriet ready, 'Mione?"

"Yes. Her bag is in the nursery," Hermione answered, bouncing their daughter, Harriet, on her hip.

***

At the Black Shack:

"Remie!" Sirius shouted, bouncing up and down.

"I'm coming, Padfoot! Calm down!" Remus called from their bedroom.

"But we're going to Harry's!"

***

Back at the Lily Manor:

"They're here," Harry said nervously, straightening his robes.

"Calm down, love. I'll get the door," Draco whispered, walking towards the door.

"No, I'll get it," Harry said, rushing past Draco.

He opened the door and red, black, and brown came at him.

"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione gushed, hugging him with one arm, since the other held Harriet.

"Whose this little cutie pie?"

"Her name's Harriet," Ron told him, giving a manly hug.

"Harry! You missed our wedding!" Sirius whined, hugging his godson.

Draco stood off to the side quietly, not being noticed by their guests.

"Uhm.... everyone.... uhm...I'd like you to meet.... my husband," Harry gulped. Draco stepped up, took Harry's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"MALFOY!?!?!?!?"

"Malfoy-Potter, actually," Draco answered with a slight smile on his face. His smile faded as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his hand free and rushed to the half-bathroom, the closest loo to the main foyer. The door slammed, and retching could be heard coming from there.

Harry grimaced," Will you excuse me for a moment?"

A slight nod from Hermione, and he went into the bathroom. He and Draco came out a minute later with Draco looking even paler than he already was.

Hermione was the only one who had moved; she had taken out a bottle for Harriet and was looking at the portraits on the walls of the foyer.

"Harry! How could you marry _him?_" Ron asked, shocked still.

"Because I love him, Ron."

"And I love Harry," Draco said weakly.

"Come on, let's go into the living room and discuss this like the adults we are," Remus suggested.

"That's a good idea," Draco's voice was scratchy.

"I'll go get you a Butterbeer, love," Harry told Draco.

"Make sure it's a non-alcoholic!" Draco replied.

"I know, Drac," Harry grinned. "Anybody else want anything?"

"I'd take a butterbeer, too. Non-alcoholic, please," Sirius responded.

"I'll show you to the living room," Draco told everyone as Harry went to the kitchen.

"So...uhm...Draco...how long have you two been a couple?" Sirius asked as they trekked to the living room.

"We started dating in our fifth year, and we got engaged in seventh. We realized everyone would disapprove of us, so we eloped, just over a year ago," Draco declared. He sat on the davenport and asked," Hermione, Ron, how old is Harriet?"

"She'll be a month in a week!" Hermione answered, as Ron was still glaring at Draco.

At that moment, Harry came back with three Butterbeers. He handed one of them to Sirius and then sat next to Draco, giving one to him.

"So, I guess that was the big announcement you had to tell us," Sirius said, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Actually, that was the small news," Harry squirmed.

"We're pregnant," Draco blurted as Sirius took another drink. The butterbeer shot out Sirius's mouth. He began coughing, Ron fainted, Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Remus didn't look shocked, as he was busy pounding on Sirius's back in an effort to help.

"Well, that went well," Draco's face held a big grin as Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"What? How did this happen? It's physically impossible!" Hermione gasped, trying not to drop Harriet.

"Not for wizards, 'Mione," Sirius told her as he stopped coughing.

"Will one of you wake Ron, please?" Harry groaned. "He really needs to hear all of this."

"Not to sound mean, or anything, but," Hermione started," what the hell where you two thinking?"

"God, you've been living with Ron for too long," Harry said as Draco waved his wand at the prone figure of Ron.

Ron jumped up, conscious thanks to Draco," I thought I was you friend!"

"You are!" Harry argued.

"Friends don't marry the other's enemy and then get them pregnant!" Ron shouted.

"What is with you? Enemy? You have childhood bickers and suddenly you're archenemies?"

"Childhood bickers, Harry? He tried to make our lives as miserable as _possible!_"

"He seems nice now," Hermione put in. Ron glared at her.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Draco.

"It's an act! The first time You-Know-Who was banished twenty-three years ago, the Malfoys pretended to have been put under the Imperius curse and made to serve You-Know-Who!" Ron quarrelled. "And then as soon as he came back, the Malfoys fled back to his power."

"Lucius may have, but Draco didn't," Harry snarled.

"He followed his father!"

"Only for our side! Who do you think our top operative was? It certainly wasn't Snape!"

"He's still marked as one," Ron growled.

"And so is Percy," Harry retorted.

"It's not the same," Ron snapped.

"It's exactly the same. Draco and Percy both joined the Death Eaters to be spies," Harry glowered.

"Then I guess Percy's the same," Ron glared back.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at Ron. "Get out of my house," Harry's voice turned raspy. Draco's eyes widened, and he grabbed his left arm.

"Harry!" Draco let go of his arm and pulled Harry's wrist, just as a burst of energy flew from his fingertips. A vase on the mantle exploded.

Harry's eyes widened and he whispered fearfully," It's happening again."

End Chapter One

So, how'd you like it? I'm evil, aren't I? EG So, if you liked it, review, k?


End file.
